


Here Is Better Than There

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat decides to set up a Moirail christmas tree.</p><p>*Rated T for language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Is Better Than There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValleyNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyNerd/gifts).



“WhAt's tHiS?” Gamzee frowned as he stared at the green, pokey, cone shaped thing sitting in the middle of his hive. Carefully, he poked one of the baubles hanging from it, marveling as it swung precariously.

“IT'S A CHRISTMAS TREE, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?” Karkat grumbled from behind the strange thing, reaching to carefully steady the swinging ball. “DON'T TOUCH. THEY MIGHT BREAK.”

“WhAt tHe mOtHeRfUcKiN HeLl iS A MoThErFucKiNg cHrIsTmAs tReE?” the shaggy haired troll tilted his head as he edged around the tree to stare at his moirail, who was hanging more red and purple glass balls on this side of the tree.

“IT'S A HUMAN THING. AND BETTER THAN HANGING OUT IN THE FUCKING DREAMWORLD WITH MY DOUCHEBAG ANCESTOR.” The glass bauble he was about to place shattered in his hand, his candy-red blood welling up to the surface of a shallow gash. “FUCK.”

Gamzee just gave a chuckle, reaching to wipe the blood off. “DoN'T WoRrY, mOtHeRfUcKeR. sOmE SoPoR SlImE AnD YoU'Ll bE As gOoD As nEw.”

Karkat's raised eyebrow was skeptical, but with a sigh, he let himself be lugged up by the highblood, not refusing when the slice of sopor slime pie was placed into his hand.

“EnJoY, mOtHeRfUcKeR.”

“YEAH, MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS TO ME.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my 25 days of christmas fictacular on tumblr.


End file.
